Royal Engineers
|upkeep = |prereq = |production_struc = |reinforce_cost = |health = |infantry_type = |weapon = Sten Gun |num_slots = 2 |speed = 3 |num_products = |produces = |num_abilities = |abilities = |num_upgrades = |upgrades = }} Overview The Royal Engineers are the defence-building infantry of the British faction in Company of Heroes 2. Like the Americans, the British do not need their engineers to build base structures, which are ordered from the HQ. Instead, the engineers provide field repairs and the ability to construct defences, including the 3-inch mortar emplacement, the Forward assembly point, the Bofors QF 40mm Emplacement, and the QF 17-pounder gun emplacement. Of course, Royal Engineers cannot construct caches on territory points; that work is done by Infantry Sections. The Royal Engineers can also be upgraded to heavy engineers for 75 munitions, should the commander choose the 'anvil' tactics at the Company Command. Heavy engineers have a light Vickers machine-gun, and repair vehicles and buildings faster. However, they are slowed down to a crab crawl in combat, and a leisurely stroll outside of it. It is not ideal to upgrade you engineers to heavy engineers if you want them to go running about on the battlefield, unless you have transports, preferably M3 Halftracks provided by certain doctrines. Since the upgrade is relatively fast, you should upgrade your engineers closer to the destination, so they don't have to very, very slowly make their way there from their former position or deployment area. Of course, the heavy engineer upgrade does not prevent them from receiving the hazard removal pack upgrade. As usual, they are provided with SMGs which are, for the British faction, Sten guns. These are best used at close range (slightly superior to German pioneers), unfortunately a dangerous prospect for Engineers given their limited combat ability and propensity to lose quickly in firefights versus dedicated combat units. Assess situations carefully when moving your engineers into combat. The Royal Engineers mention they are Welsh in idle chatter. Weapons The Royal Engineers are equipped with the infamous Sten Submachineguns. Unlike other Engineer squads (With the exeption of Sturmpioneers and to a lesser extent, Pioneers), these units are relatively capable in dishing out damage in close quarters combat and are able to confront Grenadiers and unupgraded Volksgrenadiers, but doesn't change the fact they are relatively fragile compared to other mid-game infantry units. Be prepared to get your engineers to pull back when facing elite Infantry units, as they will drop like flies when attacking units with LMGs or Assault Rifles. Abilities Place Demo Charge * Costs Nothing * Takes 5 seconds to build Royal engineers place a small explosive charge that can destroy cover and do damage other world structures. This cannot damage infantry or vehicles, it uses a detonation timer. Do not confuse with Soviet Demolition charge, you will not use it to wreak havoc on Panzers Iv's and Infantry squads, but Sandbags and Bushes instead. Repair * Costs nothing * Activation: Select damaged vehicle or emplacement Engineers will be unable to fire while this is active, HP will gradually be restored to the target. Upgrades Heavy Engineers upgrade: doubles armor and construction rate. It also gives a random squad member a Vickers MG. The increased construction rate stacks with the upgrade giving a 5th squad member, allowing them to build and repair exponentially faster than their base forms. The addition of a Vickers and heavy armor makes them into fairly strong combat units, able to threaten German infantry at every range and withstand return fire for extended periods, with the drawback of moving incredibly slowly in combat. However, heavy engineers become even more deadly when boarding an open-topped halftrack as they can still fire without being slowed down. Tip: When upgrading royal engineers to heavy engineers, the given Vickers LMG does not take up a weapon slot. They may take 2 more special weapons - usually more light machineguns for even more long-range anti infantry. Veterancy 400 xp "The squad has increased rate of fire while they are in cover." 800 xp "Improved techniques increase the squad's construction rate and repair time." Construction rate multiplier = x1.3 1600xp "Combat expertise reduces the cost of reinforcing the squad and improves survivability." Reinforce cost multiplier = x0.5 Received accuracy multiplier = 0.66 Accumulation Bonuses l Tactics Weaknesses Quotes